


Touched For The Very First Time

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole being pure thing was so last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched For The Very First Time

One would think that being married for ten years and having a child excluded John Stilinski from being a virgin. Apparently he was wrong; which Stiles loved to gleefully point out to him on a daily bases. When it came to being with men, the Sheriff was pure as the fucking driven snow. Which made dating Peter Hale all the more intimidating. If anyone oozed raw sexuality it was his boyfriend of six months and frankly if John had been a little bit more easy (also know as putting out on the first date), he would have dropped his metaphorical panties by now.

Instead, he was a forty five year old virgin who was nervous about having sex with his very hot boyfriend. Sure, John had the embarrassing lecture on gay sex from his sixteen year old son (who knew way too much about how to pleasure a man for the Sheriff's taste. Plus he rather not be thinking about what Stiles and Danny do during their alone time together; thank you very much. ) but John didn't want to mess things up. He was too scared that because he was inept in the joys of gay sex, he would disappoint his boyfriend in bed.

Instead he stuck to making out and groping; two pleasurable things that always got Peter's motor running. Why should sex with the werewolf be an different? He had no reasoning to why he was making his boyfriend wait. John loved his boyfriend and want to have him in every way possible. So he did what any self-respecting man with a badge did; he watched porn while taking down notes.

After a couple of days of looking at hot men going at it on his computer, John decided to fuck it all and just go for it. Which led to a very satisfied Peter and a psychologically damaged Stiles. Perhaps the next time the Sheriff decided to sex his boyfriend up, he shouldn't do it while he son was home. Anyway, at least John wasn't a virgin anymore. Plus he had found out how versatile he could be. All in all, the Sheriff wished he hadn't waited so long. Besides, the whole being pure thing was so last year.


End file.
